dokaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Event NPCs
When you land on an empty field space you have a chance of encountering one of these characters. You will see a red exclamation mark appear above you. Sometimes it is a good thing but it seems most often to not work out the way you hope. Beggar An old man in a grey robe. He will ask for you to give him about a fifth of your money. *If you give him the money he may turn into the Goddess of Generosity. She will give you a random valuable item for your good deed and go away. Sometimes it will actually be an old man who will just disappear. *If you don't give him the money he may just disappear. However, if he is the Goddess, she will curse you with a status effect. *If you don't have any money, he will give you something nice. Doctor Exiles A shady looking doctor with scars and a white coat. He claims to be a traveling doctor with extremely high prices. He will show up and take a large sum of money for you, sometimes leaving you in debt. You have no choice in the matter. He will restore your HP and cure all your status ailments too, but considering the price he charges, it isn't worth it, unless you're very low on health and can spare the money. Gutz the Blacksmith A young man with a hammer. He offers to try to make you something, but you have to pay upfront. He may fail, but when he does succeed, the item will probably be better than what you have. However, there is a slight chance that he will give you equipment of lesser value than yours. Kira the Merchant A girl who wanders, selling the rare items that she finds. She appears dressed in a native american costume. The items she sells are rare and usually have a good price. Her inventory can include Fashion Magazines, Charm Potions, and Skeleton Keys. You can also try to rob her; if you succeed, she will give you 3 rare items or field magics. Leane the Village Girl Leane is a shy girl who was given the task of delivering a Local Item to a town. Since she happened to find you she wants to give you the task of delivering it instead. If you accept, she will give you the local item, and if you deliver it soon, you will get very large sum of cash from the mayor. The sooner you deliver the item the better. If you take a very long time (like over a month) they mayor won't pay you. You can always check where the item is supposed to go by looking at it in your inventory. You can also sell the item or send it to the king as a gift. Mitch Digger A brown mole who tries to improve towns by drilling wells for them. He'll ask for a reasonable sum of money, but he often fails. When he drills, he will give a set of numbers between 2 and 6 (the more valuable the town, the fewer numbers you will receive) and run the spinner. If he does suceed, the value of the town (or occasionally, all your towns in a continent) will be doubled. Risque the Bandit A thief wearing a blue outfit. He will offer to try to steal something from one of the other players, but you have to pay upfront. If you pay him, you choose who you want to steal from, and if you want him to take Items, Money, or Equipment. *If you choose "money," he succeeds about half the time and he will steal half of a player's money. *If you choose "items," he succeeds about half the time, and will steal a random item or field magic from a player. *If you choose "equipment," he has a very small chance of succeeding. He will steal a random weapon, shield, battle magic, or accesory from a player. Robo-Agent A robot that will show up and offer to assasinate a target. The price will be high, but it is almost impossible to beat in a fight. However, if Robo-Agent's target has twice the money that you paid to assassinate him, Robo-Agent will offer him/her the chance to pay twice as much as the original fee in exchange for it targeting you instead. To catch its target, they have to land on an empty field space, so you can avoid it by using a vanish or avoiding empty field spaces. Robo-Agent goes away after a week. The Robo-Agent is beatable with Revivals, Deathblocks, and Time Stoppers, however, beware, for he selects "Counter" automatically. He has a rare chance of dropping earrings that increase player stats when killed. He gives you a special prize if you "fight" him by joining the targets fight and killing the target first. He will try to kill Darklings, but he doesn't have much of a chance. Roché A girl in a pink costume who challenges you to a game of Roshambo (rock, paper, scissors). *If you lose, he will take a quarter of your money. If you have debt, he will erase your debt and you will now have zero gold. "You're in debt? That's pitiful!" *If you win he will give you all the money he has collected from players in the past. If he hasn't collected anything, you won't get any money. Tax Collector Musashi A stork who kindly offers to collect all the money in your towns for you. What he doesn't tell you is that he will take 20% to 80% of the earnings as a fee. He will not collect your local items. he can collect other towns taxes if you agree to give him 70% of the earnings on rare occasions. UFO A flying saucer that swoops down and abducts you. The UFO will either add or subtract one or two points to all your stats except HP. (Attack, Defense, Magic, Speed) it can also pull pranks on you or give you items. Weber the Trickster An evil character who wields the power of darkness. He will randomly appear to give you one of three Cursed Items or, if you are hearing the whispers of dark revenge, the Contract. Cursed Items cannot be dropped or sold, but they can be forced upon another player if you defeat them in battle. When a Cursed Item is forced on a player whose inventory is full, that player will have to get rid of a non-Cursed Item to make room for it. *Contract: If you are hearing the whispers of dark revenge, Weber may give you a Contract instead of a Cursed Item. Using the Contract will transport you to the Dark Space in Asiana, where you will be given the choice to become a Darkling. Only a player who is hearing the whispers of dark revenge can use the Contract, but any player can carry or sell the Contract (for 1G). If the contract is used without hearing whispers of revenge, it will simply warp you to the Dark Space, where nothing will happen. (Note: It also seems to be possible to obtain a regular cursed item even if the player is able to become a Darkling. It appears you have to discard the Contract when you receive it before Weber will just give you cursed items instead.) *Big Bug: This annoying item may randomly decide to eat one of your Items or Field Magics each turn. If there's nothing (or only Cursed items) for it to eat when it tries to eat something, it will fly away instead. Thus, it may behoove a character with the Big Bug to sell off or use all their Items and Field Magic to encourage the thing to leave. Note: There is a random chance it will eat another cursed item if you have one, but only if there are also non-cursed items in your inventory. *Blackmail: A letter that activates after a random number of days (generally within a week) to summon the Grim Reaper, which instantly kills whoever is holding it. Using the item costs half your carried Cash, but forces it onto another living player. If you do not have at least 1G, or if your bag is sealed, you cannot get rid of the Blackmail. (If you die in battle while holding the Blackmail, it will disappear.) *Nitroglycerin: This item has a chance to blow up whenever the target is hit by Field Magic or attacked in battle, leaving the victim with only 1 HP. * (Rare) Level Taker: makes you spin a spinner that what ever level it lands on you loose those levels. Can also give the level(s) to another player. Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Characters